


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] From the Beginning

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gym Showers, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo hides in the shower with Tsukishima, who is actually showering.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] From the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Gym

It happened so quickly Tsukishima didn’t have any time to react. His body froze up against the wall of the shower stall of the locker room with the other body pressed up against him, a strong hand on his mouth and elbow on the wall. They listened to cold running water and the running footsteps outside. Tsukishima felt as though his heart might’ve exploded when he caught the whiskey eyes of the man as he slicked his black hair back. The man that just found out he liked him last night when Tsukishima was too drunk to control his feelings.

“Fancy meeting you here, Tsukishima,” Kuroo breathed, pulling back a bit.

“Can’t say I feel the same,” Tsukishima huffed, his body tensing up more than before, fingers clawing at the wall. The cold of the water wouldn’t be able to calm him if they stayed longer, but he wanted to stay longer.

Kuroo was still in his muscle shirt and shorts, but the water made sure to show Tsukishima the contours through the snug shirt that left little room for imagination to begin with. The cold made Kuroo’s nipples perk and Tsukishima had to look away feeling his own react, resting his eyes on his biceps instead, remembering how much Kuroo could bench, remembering how much he could squat with those thighs tangled with his, the muscle hard against his bare legs.

“Just a little longer,” Kuroo whispered when the sound of footsteps disappeared. He glanced back up at Tsukishima. “Though I thought you’d be more resistant than this.”

Tsukishima swallowed back a retort, feeling his heart already too full and energy all used up to calm his body down in this situation where Kuroo was where he dreamt Kuroo to be on countless nights.

“Who are you hiding from? Ex?” Tsukishima asked, convicting his voice to nonchalance. 

“They wish,” Kuroo chuckled, the playfulness that laced his voice tangling with the strings in Tsukishima’s heart that had been pulled too tight. He hoped Kuroo wouldn’t notice.

But he did.

“By the way,” Kuroo moved his lips to Tsukishima’s neck. “It’s been throbbing against me for a while now…” he teased, smiling against Tsukishima. “You turned on by this situation?” 

Tsukishima wanted to scoff, brush it off, lie that it was natural body reaction, and maybe it really was, but it wouldn’t be that hard especially under the cold running water.

“Yeah, mind getting off of me?”

“Fiesty,” Kuroo grazed his teeth on Tsukishima’s collarbone before stepping back. When he did, he didn’t just leave as Tsukishima had hoped. Instead, Kuroo eyed Tsukishima, his hot gaze searing through Tsukishima’s body, eyes half-lidded as they traveled down. Kuroo grinned.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, slightly offended for being openly gawked at. 

“I’m kinda turned on.”

Tsukishima blushed, turned his whole body away from Kuroo’s gaze and spoke to the wall. “You can leave now.”

“You sure you want me to?” Kuroo murmured as he kissed the nape of Tsukishima’s neck, causing Tsukishima to elicit a moan. “I think I should help.”

Tsukishima didn’t resist when Kuroo’s hands glided down the dip of his hip to touch him. His knees weakened and his body fell forward to rest against the wall. Tsukishima wouldn’t dare to admit, but his body felt good with Kuroo’s pressed up against him like this, arms curled around his waist, lips on his neck, hands stroking him. But good wasn’t really the word for it. He felt as though his whole body was becoming undone, the threads loosened and completely unraveled under Kuroo’s touch, and his brain couldn’t function, and his breath was clogging in his lungs, and his heart couldn’t take anymore. His back arched as his body fell backward into Kuroo’s arms, the emotions spilling from him, down Kuroo’s hands to mix with the cold water before disappearing down the drain.

“Better?” Kuroo whispered, his lips on Tsukishima’s head.

“Why are you doing this?” Tsukishima asked, fighting the tears from feeling so vulnerable and shameful in Kuroo’s arms.

“Because…I like you.”

Tsukishima thought he might cry. He couldn’t see Kuroo’s face. He wasn’t sure he wanted to look at him. He threw his words to the wall. “Aren’t you just saying that because of last night?”

Kuroo turned Tsukishima around so that they were facing each other, holding Tsukishima’s hands to his chest, looking into one other’s eyes. It was hard to see with the water, but Tsukishima thought Kuroo’s eyes were warm, like honey glaze on a hot summer day. 

Kuroo kissed him. The pounding of Kuroo’s heart matched those of Tsukishima’s. 

“I like you, Tsukishima,” Kuroo repeated and cupped Tsukishima’s face with his hands and kissed him deeper, drinking the water that mixed with Tsukishima’s hums. Tsukishima responded, feeling the heat rise in his body again. He threaded his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, opening his mouth to taste Kuroo, a taste that busted the seams of his heart, made his body tremble for more.

“I like you too, Kuroo,” Tsukishima breathed. “I liked you from the very beginning.”

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima into a hug, his muscles moving against Tsukishima, fingers stroking up his back as he shut the water off. “Me too.”

“From the very beginning?” Tsukishima asked, fingers digging in Kuroo’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

“From the very beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have anything to say anymore. G.


End file.
